The New Lot Of Trouble Makers
by cathinda1
Summary: What if the Potter's hadn't died? What if Tonks was in the Marauders year at Hogwarts and had married Lupin before Deathly Hallows and had a daughter in the Weasley twins year? What if Hermione was a twin? What if she became friends with the Weasley twins instead of Ron and Harry? What if Draco Malfoy was a Gryffindor, not a Slytherin? How different would things be?
1. Diagon Alley

This is the first proper chapter to this story, tell me if you think I should change a few things where it doesn't flow.

What if the Potters had a second child in Ginny's year and they were never killed.What if Lupin and Tonks were a year apart in age and had married around the same time Lily and James had and they had a daughter two years above Ron, Harry and Hermione and best friends and classmates with Fred and George.What if Harry, his sister Willow, and Emily were raised together by all the Marauders.When Hermione choose to become friends with the Weasley twins, Draco Malfoy, Emily Lupin and Lee Jordan, and her twin was best friends with Ron and Harry her whole school life plays out differently.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER thatremains with the Goddess Jo Rowling

The morning was quiet at the Marauder Manor with James and Lily asleep in their room, Tonks and Remus asleep in theirs, Sirius asleep in his, and three very awake kids downstairs in the garden planning a way to wake everyone up, the kids were; 13-year-old Emilia (Emily) .T. Lupin, 11-year-old Harry .J. Potter, and 10 year old Willow .L. Potter. The two families and Sirius were going to Diagon Alley to get school supplies for Emily and Harry who would be starting their third and first years respectively at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

The children had been raised by three Marauders and hated the fourth, it was more than obvious that this had worn off on Emily, having had more detentions than any other student in one year since the Marauders. Her and her closest friends, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, were the new Marauders and McGonagall saw parts of her dad and uncles in Emily and she never held back on a prank. She had her long bright purple hair in a waist-length braid, she was wearing a short sleeved tee shirt that was bright red, she got it in a Muggle shop last summer, and a pair of black skinny jeans which were ripped at the knees, her dad didn't like her wearing them but sometimes she was so much like her mum that it was scary, her fashion sense was the same as her mother for the most part, her black shiny boots, and her usual jewellery, a rough cut red tourmalinependant that her grandmother had given her before she'd passed away and an amethyst bracelet that she'd got on her 13th birthday.

Harry seemed to be almost opposite, he never tried to find trouble but with the help of Emily, whom he looked up to like a sister, he could quickly be persuaded to pull off a prank, he had a talent for trouble finding him, however, especially when he would end up grounded for doing stupid things that wound up injuring him or Emily. His messy hair was untamed, his glasses were once again broken in the middle, and he wore an old checked button up shirt and ripped jeans (torn a lot worse than Emily's) with muddy trainers.

Willow was very much like her mother, never getting caught for doing pranks and only sometimes getting into trouble, she is difficult to persuade to help, but if someone has done something to her then she can pull a prank worthy of the Marauders. She is very curious, this is what lands her in trouble more often than not. Sirius often treats Willow like a daughter since she had always reminded him of his own daughters who had died and he is the only one that can get Willow to pull off pranks. She had her medium-length red hair in a high ponytail making it only shoulder-length, she had on a short white dress with a blue fairy on and a light silver jacket with flat silver pumps. She was very girly unlike her cousin.

When the clock in the kitchen struck 7:00 the three kids leaped up from the dry grass of the garden and woke up the adults, Willow waking Sirius, Harry waking his parents, and Emily waking her parents. When the clock reached 8:30 Sirius came downstairs very begrudgingly, looking at everyone around the table smiling, apart from Remus who looked just as annoyed at being woken up on a Saturday, Sirius grabbed a large cup of black coffee to help him try and wake up. Once the coffee was drunk, breakfast was eaten, and pots were washed, the group apparated to Diagon Alley, Harry, and Emily both needed to go to Ollivander's due to Emily needing her wand fixed and everyone at home had said no, and Harry needing his first very own wand.

It was only two days before Emily and Harry were to board the Hogwarts Express to return to Hogwarts and Emily needed her wand repairing, she had all of her school supply's but she had broken her wand hitting her boyfriend with it after they had all been messing around and playing Quidditch at Marauder Manor so was taking it to Ollivander's to get it repaired in time for school. Emily lost her concentration and walked into a girl with bushy brown hair who was obviously no older than a first year, a girl with pixie-cut brown hair that was much less bushy stood next to the other girl,"Sorry, I didn't see ya, I was off in my own world!" Emily spoke with a light heartedness in her voice as she helped the girl to her feet, the girl looked at Emily unsure, the girl's brown eyes meeting Emily's powerful, unblinking autumn leaf red eyes, the girl seemed to cower away ever so slightly until a caring smile crossed Emily's lips like a smile that would be worn by a big sister. The girl shook Emily's hand before asking Emily where she would find Ollivander's. Emily shook away a thought that for a fleeting second these two girls looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place it."I'm heading there, c'mon I'll show you where it is, I'm Emily by the way, this is Harry," Emily grabbed the girls hand lightly and walked slowly with the girl towards Ollivander's wand shop.

Emily took hold of Harry's hand as to not lose him in the crowd and they entered the old wand shop. Inside the two young girls were looking rather unsure how to proceed, Emily smiled to herself remembering George, Fred and herself in the same boat three years ago. Emily came over to them both, looking rather intimidating in her choice of dress, before speaking,"Hey, it's okay if you're worried, but you don't need to be, if you want, Harry can go first and show you what you need to do."The two girls looked at each other before nodding enthusiastically. Ollivander looked at Emily with pale grey eyes before speaking in his silky voice,"Miss Lupin, Ebony, 11 inch, double core, dragon heart string and phoenix feather. Incredibly powerful and exceptionally rare, quite like yourself," Emily smiled,"Spot on as always Mr Ollivander. However I have broken my wand, I was hoping you'd repair it for me?" Ollivander shook his head and took the wand, repairing it in a heartbeat. Emily hated how her whole family refused to repair it so she had to pay 1 sickle to get it repaired because it was such a simple spell that had to be done. Emily's family all knew the spell but refused to perform it. Harry stepped forward slowly after Emily was done,"I wondered when I'd be seeing you here, Mr Potter. Seems only yesterday your mother, father, uncles, and aunt were in here buying their first wands." The two girls sat watching as Emily tucked her wand into her belt where Bill Weasley had made a dragon hide holder for it. Harry tested a pile of wands and seemed to be getting nowhere,"Tricky customer…" Ollivander mumbled causing Emily and Harry to share a look, that was never said by Ollivander – he had a wand for everyone and always knew which one would suite."I wonder…" He grabbed a box covered in a thick layer of dust before cautiously taking the wand out, as Harry tested the wand, a sort of firework flowed from the end,"Curious. Very curious." Emily furrowed her brows as Harry asked,"What's curious?" Ollivander met the young boy's eyes,"I remember every wand I've ever sold and it just so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather resides in your wand gave another, just one other. It's the wand containing that feather which gave you that scar."Half an hour after they entered, Emily and Harry left Ollivander's Wand Shop with the two girls and waved at them as they went their separate ways. Emily told the girls to come find her on the train to Hogwarts. She knew how terrifying that train ride can be, especially if you are slightly different.

Harry and Emily slowly walked their way back to their families past Quality Quidditch Supplies where Harry pressed his head up against the glass to see the latest broom, the new Nimbus 2000, the fastest broom in the world. It was Sirius who came over to see where the two Quidditch lovers had gotten to, it didn't take him long to find them looking at the Nimbus 2000 on display. He smirked, they were so much like Tonks and James in their love for Quidditch and flying, yet they both seemed a lot like him in the way that they didn't know the meaning of the word 'safety'. He took the two kids into the shop and there they saw Draco Malfoy, Sirius glared at his cousin's husband and at his cousin, Sirius had never liked them but Draco didn't see blood purity and status, he just saw people and those who were wrong and didn't deserve and those who were good and got what they should. Draco saw his 'cousins' in the shop but he couldn't exactly run over to them due to the way that his parents worked.

Emily smiled at Draco, a look that could easily be missed by everyone else. Sirius took the two kids to get a better look of the broom, Draco watched as Emily and Harry practically ran to the new Nimbus 2000, he looked at his parents who were also looking at Emily and Harry,"May I go and look, Father?" Draco asked curiouslyand cautiously, Lucius glared at him as if Draco had just suggested mass murder. Draco hung his head and looked back at Emily, she had dropped her arm over Harry's shoulder and was laughing with him and Sirius. Draco had often found himself feeling jealous of this family as they were always happy and laughing with each other. Emily often felt strange when she saw how other families – like the Malfoy's – could work in the way they did where they weren't smiling and laughing all the time or how they were always judging people based on their blood.

Sirius left the shop with two very happy kids, each had a Nimbus 2000, and Emily was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser so the broom would come in very useful in the taking down of Slytherin. Remus rolled his eyes as the three came back over to the rest of them, whereas James and Tonks looked jealous, Lily looked like she might cry at the idea of the two kids being on the fastest brooms in the world but they all had known that Sirius would've gotten them the broom's, no matter what. The worrying part was that the two kids both had the same sense of self-preservation as Sirius, which wasn't much. Willow was also stood looking slightly jealous at her brother and cousin, though just at the fact that they each got a cool gift because she didn't really like Quidditch.

The group headed home getting ready for Hogwarts which meant that they needed to pack their trunks to go in two days time, Harry had gotten his letter on his birthday. Two days before they would return to Hogwarts and Harry would be starting his first year. Willow would be joining them in Harry's second year. On the way home Sirius asked Emily quietly who the two girls she was talking with at Ollivander's were, she responded,"I thought I recognized them from somewhere but I guess I might have seen them around before, it was in their eyes. Why?" Sirius just kept looking forward, a distant look in his eyes as he took Emily's hand,"Uncle Padfoot?" She whispered, he just looked at her with sad eyes and before they knew it, were home. Emily and Harry headed upstairs to pack with Willows help as the adults seemed to go into a deep conversation about something that the kids didn't know about.

In her room, Emily put on a random record and began humming along to the songs as she packed her trunk. Emily packed her clothes quite quickly but her trunk still had a lot of room, making her smile, she grabbed out a couple of different records (ABBA, Big Country, Spandau Ballet, Runrig, Meat Loaf, and some others,) she wrapped each sleeve in different items of clothing in order to protect them before getting Sirius to putting protection charms on them. Heading over to the bookshelves, Emily scoured each shelf grabbing down the books she needed for that year along with a few of her favourite books (Snow Cloud Stallion, Alice in Wonderland, and Matilda). As she packed the books, Emily was careful to keep them flat, she grabbed her favourite cloak from her wardrobe, it was gorgeous with a galaxy print on it that shifted so the stars lined up with what were above her at that moment. She placed the cloak carefully on top of the books just as Harry came in. "What if the hat puts me in Slytherin?" His voice trembled and Emily couldn't help but reach over,"Then that's where you belong but being Slytherindoesn't mean that you're evil, it means that you're ambitious, see us Gryffindor's are stupid, we'll do something just to prove we can, Slytherin's do something for a reason, because of their endgame. They eat an entire pizza to stop hunger, we eat an entire pizza just because we're dared to." Harry couldn't help but giggle as Emily spoke while still collecting more things for her trunk. Finally packed, she slammed the lid down before locking the straps.

Thank you for reading, reviews are welcome.


	2. Two Sets Of Twins, One Gang

**Second chapter!**  
 **Thanks for the support**

* * *

33-year-old Remus Lupin and 32-year-old Nymphadora Tonks Lupin were on their way to drop their 13-year-old daughter, Emily T. Lupin, off at Kings Cross train station in London to get the train to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was Emily's third year, Harry's first year and Willow would be starting next year. As they walked, Harry was getting more and more excited, all the Marauders were there to drop them both off, Emily saw her friends arriving swiftly at the station and ran over to join them before being caught up by her parents and the others. She ran to the twins and hugged each, holding George a little longer considering they were dating, it was only ever subtle things that showed the two were dating, nothing major.

As the Weasley family arrived at Kings Cross Station, they headed straight to platform 9 3/4 when Fred and George saw two girls struggling with heavy trunks, the boys headed over, telling the others that they would be back shortly. Heading over to where the two girls were stood, George looked at his twin before speaking,  
"Would ya like some help there?" George had his trademark smile on as the girls nodded, Fred chuckled,  
"Firsties are ya?" The girls looked at each other before nodding at Fred who was now lifting one of the trunks onto a trolley while George lifted the other onto another trolley. The two girls loo0ked at each other before back to the two boys,  
"Who are you two and why are you helping us?" This time it was Fred and George who shared a look before looking at the longer haired girl, the one who had asked.  
"We are Fred and George Weasley and we are helping because we know how hard it can be to go away for so long the first year." They helped the two girls before quickly catching up with the rest of their family and friends.

As the Weasley family and the Marauders' families approached the barrier the two girls who the twins had just helped came over and spoke slowly but surely,  
"Umm, sorry to ask but could yo- could you hel- could you help us get onto the platform?" Molly looked at the two girls before chuckling lightly,  
"Don't worry, It's Ron and Harry's first time to Hogwarts as well," Harry and Ron smiled at the two girls who smiled back,  
"All you have to do is run straight at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, best to do it at a bit of a jog if you're nervous." The two girls nodded but asked if one of the older ones could go first.  
"Right, Fred you first," Molly said looking at Fred,  
"He's not Fred I am! Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?" Called George, Molly then apologized to Fred,  
"Oh, sorry George! Go on go through." Just as Fred passed Molly he spoke again,  
"Just kidding, I am Fred," he ran through the barrier and was swiftly followed by George, Emily, and Percy. As the others all reached the other side, Percy spoke up,  
"Mother, I must go and find the other prefects-" he was cut off by Emily, George, and Fred,  
"You're a prefect Percy?" Emily spoke feigning shock,  
"Why didn't you say anything," George added while a smirk was on his lips,  
"Oh wait you might have said something," Fred announced like he was remembering something,  
"Once," Emily informed looking at Fred,  
"A minute," added George,  
"Every day," added Fred,  
"All summer!" the three chorused before Emily hugged her parents and James gave her some money secretly for some sweets. Tonks saw the exchange and smirked at the amount that James gave Emily knowing that Emily would be able to spend it all on sweets.

Emily grabbed a hold of George's hand and he took her to the train to get a compartment for the twins, Emily and their friend Lee Jordan. They quickly found one and sat down with George's back against the wall and Emily resting her head on his shoulder. The train quickly filled with Hogwarts students before setting off on its journey to the old castle. Emily looked up from leaning against George's shoulder with her eyes closed peacefully as he messed with her waist length neon magenta hair when Fred and Lee came into the compartment arguing about something, Emily caught onto what they were arguing about, what they should all do when they left school. They all waved to Molly and Arthur Weasley, the Marauders, Willow, and Ginny still chatting before all chorusing in a yell,  
"We'll send you each a Hogwarts toilet seat Ginny and Willow!" They could have sworn they heard Molly yelling back at them and they broke out laughing.

After this, the previous argument continued  
"A joke shop would be amazing, but I want to get that law set in place first" Emily said as they all sat back down As the train drove away they all carried on talking about nothing when two young girls, obviously first year's, came to the door of the compartment, she spoke slowly,  
"D-do you mind if I sit in here? It's just everywhere else is full." Emily looked at her with shining aquamarine eyes, her head still resting on George's shoulder, Emily smiled,  
"Of course we don't mind, there is enough space." They all watched the young girl as her face lit up,  
"I-I'm Hermione Granger," spoke Hermione, she motioned towards the girl next to her, "And this is my twin, Sophia." Emily was still curled up on the seat but spoke again,  
"Well Mia, Phia, I'm Emily and I give everyone nicknames," She nodded her head backward,  
"This is George," she then pointed to Fred and Lee and named them respectively.  
"Fred," Fred gave a nod,  
"Lee," Lee waved at the girls with a smile, Hermione and Sophia sat down on either side of Lee.  
"Oh there's Angelina and Katie but you'll get to meet them later." Emily's voice was distant now which made George, Fred and Lee worried, she only ever went distant if she was thinking about when she was hurt at 10. However this wasn't the case, Emily was trying to think of why the name Granger would sound familiar when a young boy then walked in, he had dark hair and was holding a toad,  
"M-may I join y-you?" Spoke the boy looking terrified.  
"Of course there is plenty of room," Emily spoke with a smile looking at the boy and introduced everyone as he spoke once more,  
"I'm Neville Longbottom."  
"Cool, so Hermione, Sophia, Neville. What houses are you guys hoping to be in?" Lee asked looking between the three,  
"We are all Gryffindor's but Emily here has friends in all four houses."  
"Well I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, they both seem really good," Hermione spoke first,  
"I want to be Gryffindor like my parents, they were aurors –" Neville spoke but Emily quickly interrupted,  
"Wait, Alice and Frank?" Neville nodded,  
"My mum worked with them, they took her shift that night because she needed to stay home with me because dad had to go away with the Order." Emily walked over to Neville and hugged him, as she did she whispered something in his ear which was too quiet for anyone else to hear.  
"I am sorry, really. We stand by each other. My door is always open."  
"Well I want to be in Ravenclaw." Sophia called.

The rest journey was filled with laughter and eating the sweets that Emily's uncle gave her money for.  
"So," Hermione asked,  
"You guys are like a gang?"  
Neville looked scared while Fred laughed as his twin spoke,  
"Not a gang as such, just a group of friends who like a laugh, yeah pretty much a gang, just not evil." Hermione nodded as her sister still looked uncertain. Hermione's questioning look came back,  
"However, if you're a gang there has to be a leader, a secretary, then who's the leader?" She asked as everyone else pointed and looked at Emily who was smirking. She had never truly understood why the boys called her the leader of their little group, she looked at Hermione and smiled softly. Soon they noticed everyone queuing up for the toilets to change into their school robes, Fred and George told the young twins that they always change in the compartment to save queuing for the toilet.

As they all began to change the younger kids all noticed Emily had scars covering her torso and arms, it was Lee who noticed their shocked expressions,  
"She was hurt by a group of Death Eaters, we don't really bring it up." Emily didn't turn around. She knew that the younger kids meant well but she hated the scars, she hated the fact that they made her vulnerability obvious.

* * *

The four third years were seated at the Gryffindor table, Emily in between the twins and Lee sat opposite them so they could all talk with ease,  
"Oi, you guys. If Mia and Phia get into Gryffindor then the Prankathalon will be more than spectacular!"  
The three seemed to agree with Emily. As the first years came in they quickly turned and saw Hermione and Sophia who were looking very nervous about starting Hogwarts. The list was being read out quite swiftly and the first years quickly walked, almost ran, to their new house.  
"Granger, Hermione," Called Professor McGonagall as the third year's new friend walked cautiously up to the hat stand.  
"Ah, your head is ready for knowledge and is very loyal, maybe Hufflepuff is the place for you, but then it's also very cunning which could lead to you in Slytherin, but you are brave and courageous when it comes to a prank, I know." The hat carried on like this for around five minutes before screaming out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The four third years were out of their seats in a matter of milliseconds as the girl came running grinning over to them, as Emily glared at a lot of the people next to them some girls just started whispering about her, George put a hand on her shoulder as Fred pulled Hermione onto his lap. Sophia quickly joined the Gryffindor's, and soon Ron and his new friend Harry Potter, Emily's cousin as such, joined the table close to the third years, Harry smiled at Emily before going back to his conversation with Ron Weasley and Neville. Neville was able to find a space next to Harry but he met Emily's eye and she winked at him with a reassuring smile.

Another name was read out,  
"Draco Malfoy." Emily had her attention back on the sorting as the hat was placed on Draco's head, the hat was about to yell out but faltered and quickly stopped and called out something that shocked everyone,  
"GRYFFINDOR!" Emily was up in an instant, as was Harry, cheering her little cousin came running over to her and hugged her, he shook hands with Hermione, George, Lee and finally Fred before he tried sat in between Emily and George, normally this would have angered Emily but today she didn't want anyone hurting her little cousin today, however no-one moved to allow Draco a seat so he tried to look for a seat elsewhere but George looked at Emily's pleading face and lifted to first year into his own lap. Emily made sure that Draco was close to her side before she turned to pay attention to the rest of the sorting, she sent evil glares at everyone staring at Draco.

As the sorting ended Professor Dumbledore did his usual welcome speech,  
"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts with a few start of term notices before we all become too befuddled by our amazing feast. Mr Filch would like me to remind you that magic is not permitted between classes in the corridors. And the Forbidden forest is out of bounds to all students, some of the older students would do well to remember this," he looked directly and the twins and Emily,  
"Now just a few words, dimple, floppily, grape, flick, dust." Emily laughed claiming he was mad while taking a Galleon from Harry and getting an angry glare from Ron.  
"No, Professor Dumbledore isn't mad he is incredibly smart!" Emily just tried not to laugh too much,  
"Oh, he is bonkers, totally and utterly mad. He has known me since I was a baby, I know he is mad. He is brilliant, spectacular and mad as a box of frogs. He is one of the kindest people I know but he is… complicated."

Very quickly the feast was underway and Hermione soon felt uncomfortable as many people were glaring at the fact that she was sat on Fred's lap and gently lay her legs across George, Draco and Emily. Draco loved how none of this group were judging him because he was sorted into Gryffindor. Emily was helping Draco reach all the food he wanted, all the while she was sending reassuring smiles to Neville who was getting funny looks. The conversation between the first-years had quickly turned to family,  
"Half-blood," Harry said confidently,  
"Pure-blood," Ron said,  
"Pure-blood," Neville spoke shyly,  
"Muggle-born, according to my aunt and uncle" Hermione's sleepy voice added, Emily looked at her new friend,  
"What does that mean?" Fred asked softly,  
"My parents died when I was very young, mum was a Muggle born but I don't know about dad," the conversation quickly went back to the first years,  
"Pure-blood," Draco said sounding ashamed of what his blood was, Emily pulled him into her side to hug him gently,  
"Half-blood,"  
"Muggle-born,"  
"Half-blood,"  
The conversation continued like this until Emily had had enough of them so spoke up,  
"It doesn't matter what blood runs through your veins, what matters is what happens in your heart and mind. If you are in Gryffindor then you are brave, you might not even realise it yet. Merlin, that sounded so like a teacher," everyone who had heard her comment laughed when Emily finished, she was often considered as defensive but never patriotic to her house. She carried on speaking,  
"Really though, it doesn't matter if your muggle-born, or if every generation of your family has been Slytherin, you are your own person, so be something truly unforgettable. You all wanted to know each-others blood status but you can get purebloods who can't do any magic, the squibs, or the Muggleborns who are some of the best wizards and witches that this world has ever seen. God that made me sound like a teacher." With the final comment, anyone who heard was laughing.

As dessert appeared Hermione cuddled into Fred complaining how if she had known there was pudding she wouldn't have eaten so much to begin with. Everyone who heard laughed, having known the feeling in their first year, as her eyes began to drop, her arms held onto Fred's robes and Emily took her cloak off and put it over Hermione. Draco was also beginning to fall asleep so Fred curled Hermione into his lap while George pulled Draco into his lap, Lee taking off his cloak and wrapping it around Draco.

Dumbledore soon called to signal the end of the feast and Percy came over to wake Hermione and Draco but was stopped by Emily and Lee who gently shook their heads and Percy knew better than to argue with the group, Sophia had found some friends in her year already and was checking over her shoulder to see if her sister had made any and wrinkled her nose at what she saw. She had found friends, Ron and Harry to be exact, but Hermione still had her group. Fred lifted Hermione carefully in his arms as George did the same with Draco and was followed up to the Gryffindor tower by the rest of the group who had been joined by Neville, they were almost looking in a defensive manner, they were almost like a pack of lions defending the young. They decided that that was what they were, they were a prowl of wolves guarding these children no matter what.

As they arrived up into the Gryffindor common room, first years were told where to go, Harry went with the boys to their tower after being told by Emily that if anyone so much as looked at him wrong to come and find her in the 3rd Years Boys dorm, Sophia looked over her shoulder to see if her sister was following her but Hermione and Draco still hadn't woken up.  
"She can have my bed, I can share with George. Come on Perc, it's not like we haven't done it before, you've even been sent to find me when the others couldn't at midnight." Emily's voice left no room for argument, while Percy blushed fiercely at the memory of seeing George and Emily sharing a bed,  
"Draco can have mine, I can sleep in the windowsill," Lee said happily, he had done that before. Before heading up to bed, Emily went down to the first year girls dorm and grabbed Hermione's trunk and Lee did the same in the first year boys dorm for Draco. So that is how they spent that first night; Emily and George sharing, Hermione in Emily's bed, Draco in Lee's bed, Fred in his usual bed and Lee sound out on the windowsill.

They all slept without so much as a movement until 6:25 when Hermione woke up and saw Emily and George cuddled up in each other's arms, this clarified her idea confirming it, the two were dating. She wouldn't let anyone know. The idea was a secret she assumed apart from the odd few people who had found out. Hermione looked more carefully and saw that Emily was crying and George was drawing circles on her back, both were sound asleep, she wondered if this was normal for them and if the others knew. She would ask Emily about it. She noticed Draco beginning to stir and saw Lee in the windowsill, she had known these people for less than 24 hours and they felt more like a family than anything she had ever had before. Yeah Sophia had been great but sometimes they were opposites pretty much, they sometimes got on, other times they were like mortal enimies.

* * *

 **I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Please read and review this, it does help to know that people do read this.**


	3. Prankathalon and Nightmares

**Third Chapter! Again I do not own Harry Potter!**  
 **Sorry that it took so long to write.**

Just like she promised herself, Hermione asked Emily why she cried that first night. Emily looked at the younger girl before shaking her head with a smile,  
"There is a lot that people don't know about me, like why I have nightmares, one day I might find the courage to tell people about them but I wouldn't put any money on it. I know that you just want to understand us but Mia, I am very complicated and difficult to understand." Hermione nodded understandingly at the older witch before they headed off to the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione wasn't going to stop trying to understand the older girl but she wouldn't push it. Hermione herself knew how difficult things could be. 

The first week back passed painfully for Hermione but she never left the group except for lessons, after the first night Hermione got bullied by the girls in her class, they would call her all sorts of names and throw her books in the mud. She was escorted by the boys to lessons and brought to meals by Emily and Angelina, a chaser along with Emily on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, not once had she told anyone what she saw the first night at Hogwarts much to Emily's gratitude. This had become the routine of the group and it worked nicely, they all knew Hermione's timetable off by heart so they could get to her easily, every teacher had noticed this but hadn't questioned it. There was only one time when they couldn't protect their new friend, that was at night when she had to go to the first year girls dorm.

Emily stayed behind at the end of her potions lesson to talk to professor Snape, she was close to him as he had been to one who found when Death Eaters were torturing her, he got her home. She walked over to the desk at the front and waited for him to finish what he was doing,  
"Emily, what can I do for you?"  
"Protect Hermione." This statement finally made Severus look up.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The girls in her year, they have begun being really mean to her and well we have tried to keep her safe, we can't be with her all the time, Minnie has promised to keep an eye on it in Transfiguration but we need you to keep an eye on her here." Severus agreed, he was doing his first potions lesson with the first year Gryffindor and Slytherin students next so as Emily walked out she saw Hermione stood alone, the twins were waiting just around the corner to see if anything happened, Emily turned around and looked as Severus put back on his Professor Snape front and was no longer the sweet and caring Severus that he was when Emily was in the room. Emily turned back to Hermione and wrapped her arms around her young friend and then repeated this action with Draco and Neville. She turned around and headed off to her lesson leaving Hermione with Draco and Neville.

Hermione smiled sadly as her friends left her, Professor Snape lead the students into the classroom before telling them,  
"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame brew glory and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.

Mr Potter. Our new celebrity."  
Professor Snape continued to look at Harry when he heard some of the girls making comments about Hermione. Snape's eyes focused on the young girl who looked like she was about to cry,

"However in this classroom there will be no comments made about another student. So long as you do your best it will be enough. If I see or hear about anyone picking on a fellow student you will very quickly regret it."

Snape paired up the class putting Hermione with Draco and Neville with Seamus while Sophia was paired up with a Slytherin. The lesson was going well until Hermione needed to get porcupine quills from the ingredients cabin, just as she was walking passed a Gryffindor called Lavender Brown, Lavender stuck her leg out, Hermione tripped over it and landed face first on the stone floor of the dungeon. The Slytherin students began laughing as well as the Gryffindor girls, Draco, Harry, Sophia, Neville and Professor Snape were all looking in shock at Hermione. After five minutes of Snape trying to wake the girl he looked at Draco,  
"Emily Lupin, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson are all in Transfiguration get them and Professor McGonagall quickly." Draco ran out of the classroom the rest of the students had been made to form a single line on either side of the room and were to remain in silence.

Arriving at the Transfiguration classroom, Draco knocked on the door hurriedly. He heard Professor McGonagall call for him to enter and when he did he was terrified, he saw over 30 people all staring at him,  
"Um, Professor Snape has sent me Professor. There was an accident, Hermione, Hermione has been hurt and he has sent me to get Lee Jordan, Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson and Emily Lupin and you Professor." Professor McGonagall nodded, it was almost the end of the lesson so she dismissed the class early and hurried down the stairs to the dungeon but was quickly overtaken by Lee, Fred, George, Emily and Draco, Angelina wasn't as quick as them and she knew that she would not want to be in the room when whoever hurt Hermione would experience the wrath of Emily Tonks Lupin.

The group arrived at the dungeons and Emily ripped open the door, the others all went straight to Hermione while Emily looked around these kids, her usually turquoise eyes were nearly bleach white, Her neon magenta hair was now poison green.  
"Who?" one simple word was hissed from her thin lips, there was no response.  
"Who?" The same one word was demanded this time and yet there was no response.  
"Who!?" Emily yelled her question this time and one girl stepped forward, Emily snarled at the girl in an almost wolf-like manner that had a lot of the kids shaking,  
"Emi, rather than trying to slaughter the cow why don't you come sit with Hermione," Emily nodded at George, her eyes went back to blue and her hair back to magenta just as Professor McGonagall entered the room with Angelina.

After that attack on Hermione, the teachers were all observant of the young girl in lessons but this didn't stop the older members of The Prowl worrying about Hermione and Sophia, even though the other girls got on with Sophia, the girls liked to spend a lot of their time together which had left Hermione getting picked on by the rest of the girls on a near regular basis. There were times when no-one would touch Hermione, times when she was stood with Emily, they assumed that Emily had terrified them enough to keep them in check there but not at all times.

Harry, Ron and Sophia had all grown quite close and were beginning to be good friends but they kept sneaking off at night for some unknown reason.

The days quickly passed and before anyone realized it, it was the evening of October 31st, today was a difficult day for the Marauders and their kids because they all knew that if things had gone just slightly differently that both Emily and Harry would be dead, the group went down to the great hall without Hermione as she was apparently ill, this had been happening a lot but they all assumed it was the bullying so Emily had agreed to talk to her that evening.

They all arrived down at Halloween feast which passed easily until it was announced a troll was in the dungeons, prefects led houses back to the common rooms. Hermione had not been at dinner after being insulted by Ron and was in the girl's toilets, the group heard Ron and Harry discussing how Hermione didn't know, much to their misfortune they were overheard by the older group and Draco and Neville,  
"Where is Mia?" Asked Emily glaring at Ron coldly.  
Ron gulped, he had always been afraid of Emily, and spoke fast, "Itoldherthatshewasanuglyknowitallandhertricwithyouguyswouldsoonwearoff."  
"Repeat. Slowly." Fred said menacingly,  
"I told her that she was an ugly know it all and that her trick with you guys would soon wear off and you would see that she was a loner,"  
Fred and George stepped closer to their little brother and Emily grabbed Harry as the twins lunged at Ron, pretty soon they saw the troll entering the girl's toilets where Hermione was.

The group ran in and began to fight the troll, as soon as it was unconscious the teacher took that moment to arrive. Professor McGonagall gasped at the sight of the 7 Gryffindors and spoke quickly  
"Explain yourselves, all of you!" As soon as she was finished all of them but Ron began talking over each other but then Ron spoke up and the others fell silent,  
"It's my fault, Professor, I insulted Hermione and she came here to cry, I was jealous of her relationship with the twins and Emily but I shouldn't have been mean to her for it. If it wasn't for the twins, Emily, Draco and Harry she would've probably died and it would've been my fault." Professor McGonagall looked shocked and took 5 points from Ron and awarded 10 to each of the others. She then told them all to go up to their dorms but she soon realised that Emily had a large injury on her shoulder and that the others had several cuts and bruises along visible parts of their bodies. After sending the group of Gryffindor's to the hospital wing, they were sent back to their common room and were buzzing with excitement for some reason.

When they arrived back at the common room everyone gathered around Emily and the two sets of twins knowing what was coming up,  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. I welcome all Gryffindors to witness the opening of the Twin Prankathalon. The rules are simple the two teams will have until midnight on the 7th of November to prank the opposition, the pranks cannot be assisted by anyone else, but there may be other 'victims', no-one can have severe injuries and NO TEACHER MAY BE INVOLVED! Now let me introduce the teams, to my left are the Grangers, Hermione, and Sophia, and to my right, the undefeated pranksters, the Weasley twins, George and Fred!"

There was loud clapping that Emily had to wait to end before she carried on, she looked around with a smile until she laid eyes on a smiling Percy, when she saw this she finally felt accepted by him once again, there had been an argument between the two a few years prior but they had never resolved it,  
"From midnight tonight, striking the start of November, the pranks may begin, let the challenge commence!" 

As the crowd died down and everyone was keeping their guard up to avoid being caught in any prank. Midnight quickly arrived, Neville had joined them in the third year boys dorm, this meant that there were now six of them in a room comfortably made for 12 king sized beds. Hermione and Sophia were just pulling pranks during the day, considering that they didn't share a dorm to plan anything. On the night of the second of November, the Weasley twins were leading in the Prankathalon having pulled off 8 successful pranks and the Granger twins pulling off only 7.

As the Gryffindor house slept two shrill cries erupted from the first year girl's dorm and the third year boy's dorm. Everyone ran into the common room where they saw Hermione and Sophia with neon green hair, on the magic whiteboard that had been set up, another tally went under the Weasley twins side of the board, the whole house burst out laughing including the two girls, their hair was set back to normal by George, this led to the two girls laughing as well.

The next morning, the Gryffindor house went down to breakfast and everything about the prank last night was left forgotten. As Fred and George ate breakfast their friends slowly began to try to hide a chuckle, before long the whole table was roaring with laughter, the rest of the hall was quickly joining in as they looked at Fred and George who were completely bright purple with pink hair. The teachers also found it funny but as breakfast ended the Gryffindors were asked to remain and Fred and George were put back to right  
"Now, I have been speaking to a few teachers," spoke Professor Dumbledore, he knew that Emily and the Weasley twins would have something to do with what was going on,  
"And many of them have noticed odd behaviour from many of you these past few days, now this doesn't concern all of you, but may I ask Fred, George, Emily, Sophia and Hermione to remain here while the rest of you go back to lessons."  
Everyone else quickly got up and left, leaving the five sat anxiously in their seats facing Professor Dumbledore,  
"What has been going on?" Dumbledore asked the five, Emily quickly spoke before any of the others could.  
"Well every year we do prank wars teams. However, this year, there were two sets of twins, so we did a Twin Prankathalon, two sets of twins fighting for the rights to call themselves the Best Gryffindor Prankers Of The Year, for two years now that has been Fred and George. This year, however, the two sets of twins can prank anywhere but in lessons, the pranks are a harmless bit of fun that just gives us a little bit of life. I am the invigilator and if there is any unlawful pranking the games stop."  
Professor Dumbledore just looked at the five and smiled at them before telling them to not let there be any serious injuries if there are injuries the games are not allowed for 2 years.

They all headed off to their lessons which were nearly finished, as Emily and the Weasley twins arrived at their Potions lesson, Snape looked at them and motioned for them to sit and get their books out, there was no point in them starting the potion now. Lee looked at them, so did Angelina, as they left the lesson the three were asked what Dumbledore had said, the three explained all that had happened on their way to transfigurations while taking Hermione to Potions, this often made them late for lessons but no teachers batted an eyelid at them. The group sat at the back in Transfigurations as to not be asked questions as to why they turned up late. The day quickly finished and at dinner, Hermione fell asleep in Fred's arms, she ended up in Emily's bed again that night. No pranks were pulled as when Fred woke up at midnight he saw Emily shaking as she cried into his brother's chest as he held her close, Emily was holding onto his pyjama shirt like it was a lifeline.

 _She ran through the forest, the middle of winter and snow was thick on the ground, her bare feet numb from the cold snow, she didn't want to look over her shoulder as she ran, she heard the Marauders casting spells,_ _Lily, and her mum were running to catch up to the 10-year-old as she ran from the man who was trying to kill her. She slipped and hit her head on a rock, she couldn't see, her vision was blurred, all she knew was that she was being picked up, her mother was yelling and other aurors were arriving but the man appirated her away. Next thing she knew was sheer immense pain and laughter. She screamed, she didn't stop screaming until over a week later. She didn't know how long she was being tortured but one night a man in a dark cloak lifted her into his strong arms she cried but cuddled into him, he was kind to her. He wrapped his cloak around her and appirated to Marauder Manor._

Emily snapped awake and hugged into George stronger, she had never forgotten that night when she was ten. Pettigrew had tried to betray the Potters but it didn't work, the other's were out and Pettigrew was babysitting the two kids, Lily was pregnant with Willow at the time, he had brought Voldemort into the house, Harry had been cursed but he lived, Emily had been three. Seven years later Pettigrew had attacked them, Emily had run, he had chased her and caught her, he took her to a building where she was tortured for nearly a month. Fred came over to Emily and teased her arms off of George's sleeping form. "You can talk about it, you know. You are not alone." Fred had assured her with this many times but she never spoke about that night so no one truly knows what happened to Emily when she was 10.

 **To bat an eyelid is an English saying which means to look the other way, in case anyone didn't know.**  
 **THANK YOU FOR THE FEEDBACK! It is much appreciated, keep it coming! :)**


	4. Nightmares and Christmas Presents

**Thank you for all of the reviews and advice, keep it coming!  
Again, I don't own Harry Potter.**

Emily was still in a state as Fred brought her over to the windowsill in the dorm, they began to talk.  
"What happens in the dreams, Em?" Fred asked he looked at her with saddened eyes, he hated seeing Emily like this, besides George, Emily was Fred's best friend, and the same could be said for Emily from Fred.  
"Well, you know how one of my dad's school friends betrayed the Potter's, he came after my family a while later, I was ten. I uh, I ran into the woods behind my house but he followed me in there, he chased me, throwing curses at me every opportunity he could. One hit me and I fell, hitting my wrist against a tree. It wasn't the first time I had broken my wrist. Pettigrew was still attacking me as all the adults ran over, my mum and Lily came over to me and began protecting me as the others he grabbed me before anyone could get to me, appirated away, he- he took me to a building, I was tortured for like a month before someone rescued me. Severus uh, Professor Snape was the one to get me, he had let in some aurors and the were trying to take out some of the Deatheaters but they were too strong, Sev took me back home where mum and dad were. My uncle Sirius was taken to Azkaban when I was three for the apparent betrayal of the Potters and was still there when the attack happened. He was apparently allied with You-Know-Who, I didn't believe he was but that didn't stop him being taken away. He was released just after the attack and my parents and Lily and James were so sorry for what had happened but he just wanted to be with me and help me. Petegrew got free" Emily spoke the last part so quietly that she was barely heard by Fred.  
"Pettigrew can't get to you here, remember that, he can't get to you at Hogwarts, and in dreams, you can change the outcome."  
Emily smiled at Fred's words as dawn broke at Hogwarts, Hermione began to stir meaning it was 6:30 or thereabouts. She woke and looked around the room, seeing Emily and Fred sat on the windowsill she came over to join them the three quickly began to discuss anything and everything. Even though it was late-November they were talking about what they wanted to do for Christmas.  
"I might stay at Hogwarts this year, but then Harry's little sister, Willow, will be lonely. I want to spend time with you lot and I haven't spent a Christmas at Hogwarts yet so I am after staying here, what about you guys?" Emily asked looking at Fred and Hermione.  
"I want to spend it here, it seems really cool!" Hermione said excitedly before Fred spoke.  
"I'm thinking of staying here, Mum and Dad will probably go and see Charlie in Romania so I think it would be cool to remain here. Especially if you guys are." By this point, everyone in the dorm was awake and getting dressed ready for breakfast.

The day went on without any more problems but that night was worse than ever really, Emily's pain-filled screams filled the dorm. There was an angry knocking at the door from some older students, Emily was sobbing into George's embrace as Fred yelled at the older students as they offered to put a silencing charm on Emily for them. Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor Common Room after Sophia had gone to get her because of the fight breaking out between Fred and Lee with the older students. As McGonagall saw Emily she decided it would be best to take her to the hospital wing, George offered to go with her as they couldn't get her to let go of George. The rest of the Third Year Boys Dorm got no sleep for the remainder of the night. The next morning the group had a double Defence against the Dark Arts lesson. The group arrived at D.A.D.A where they were learning about werewolves and other nocturnal creatures, Emily was asked to explain how a person becomes a werewolf,  
"A person becomes a werewolf when they are bitten by one, after the recent invention of the Wolfsbane potion a werewolf will keep their mind during a full moon but still become a werewolf. However every hundred years roughly one child is born a werewolf, these people are unaffected by the Wolfsbane potion." Emily only knew the last fact because that was how come she was a Werewolf, all the teachers knew and never judged. Surprisingly Professor Snape was perhaps the most understanding of all, making sure that in the build up to a full moon all potions they made were very low on scents, he was also one of the most supportive of the group and their feelings of care for each other. As someone began saying how to kill the 'beast' Emily let her anger out, her eyes changed colour and the twins were quick to act pulling her out the class but not before the boy was thrown against a wall.

As Saturday came around, the third years were all going to Hogsmeade, Emily, Fred, George and Lee were all going but were worried about Hermione and Draco, the bullying was beginning to affect them both massively resulting in Draco being moved up to the Prowls dorm Hermione and Draco both trained to be animagi and both succeed with Hermione being a cheetah and Draco being a snow rabbit the two quickly figured out why the group were the Prowl, they were working on recreating the Marauders Map so they could give the Marauders Map back to James. Draco and Hermione became best friends very quickly and were rarely apart making their Saturday's enjoyable but slow moving, they both felt heavily protected by their friends, Hermione being closer to Fred while Draco was closer with George.

The older members of The Prowl were in the Three Broomsticks talking about the letter Fred had sent to Molly concerning Draco.  
"Mum says she is happy to take in Draco, which gives him a place to go. But what about the bullying, we can't be there all the time for them, they have their own lessons. What can we do?" Fred looked genuinely sad by the facts. They continued their conversation late into the morning before going to the shops, they had noticed Harry and Ron sneaking about a lot of the time, Emily knew that she was meant to be looking out for Harry but being known by the first years as 'The Big Sister Of Hogwarts' she was often protecting nearly all of the first years. Christmas was fast approaching and they were all staying at Hogwarts that year, so were Harry and Ron.

A long month passed and now presents were bought and wrapped, Christmas decorations were up and Christmas pranks were ready to be pulled, everyone going home was leaving that day, all the Weasley children were staying at Hogwarts along with Emily, Lee, the Granger twins, Draco and Harry. There was laughter filling the air as Emily's Wolf senses began to tingle, she quickly ran outside followed by everyone else who had stayed at school, the Prowl and the rest of the Weasley's and Harry all linked arms in a circle as a few flakes of snow fell gently followed by a flurry of fast-falling flakes everyone was cheering and laughing in the snow before being told to go to bed ready for Christmas morning. As the sun broke over the forest the group were woken up by Draco's happy yells of Merry Christmas and laughter soon filled the room, they all headed into the common room and went straight to the presents.

Emily received: an aqua-marine Weasley jumper with an 'E' on and some fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a glass sculpture of a snow leopard from the twins, a locket with a picture of them all in on one side and of Emily and her family on the other from Hermione who got the picture from Harry, a silver charm bracelet with a sapphire heart charm from Draco, a wand repairs kit from Harry, a 24 carat gold necklace with a winter wolf on from George, a photo album from her parents and Lily and James with lots of pictures of her and her friends and family and finally a painting of the Prowl from when they all came to Potter Manor during the summer from Sirius.

George received: a burgundy Weasley jumper with a 'G' on it with some home-made fudge from his parents, a glass sculpture of a winter wolf from Fred, a locket with him and his friends on one side and his family on the other from Hermione she had got the pictures from her twin who had got them from Ron, a photo album of their time together as a group from Draco, a box of Zonko products from Harry, a 24 carat gold watch with a winter wolf centre from Emily and a set of purple winter wear after he broke his last lot.

Fred received: a burgundy Weasley jumper with an 'F' on it and some home-made fudge from his parents, a glass sculpture of a winter wolf from George (both were different), a locket with him and his friends on one side and his family on the other from Hermione she had got the pictures from her twin who had got them from Ron (these pictures were different to Georges) a photo album of their time together as a group the pictures were different to George's from Draco, a box of Zonko products from Harry, a gold watch with a winter wolf in from Emily and a set of lime green winter wear after he too broke his last lot.

Hermione received: a magenta Weasley jumper with an 'H' on it and some home-made fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a glass sculpture of a cheetah from the twins, a hand carved wooden dragon that Emily had made over the weekends and after full moons, a photo album from Draco, her own copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them (so she didn't need to take Emily's graffitied one) from Harry, along with a gold heart necklace with different gemstones inside from her sister, and a giant box of different types of Muggle sweets and chocolates to share with her friends from Sirius.

Draco received: a soft green Weasley jumper with a 'D' on it and two boxes of home-made fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley knowing that he wouldn't be getting anything from his parents, a glass sculpture of a rabbit from the twins, a silver bracelet with a slide engraved with Snow-Flake (this being his nickname from Emily that his parents hated but he secretly loved) with sapphires in the corners from Emily (even though she could only just afford it), a copy of Hogwarts, A History from Harry, a wand repair kit from Hermione, and a giant box of sweets from the Weasley family along with a letter.  
They all looked at Draco before he began to read the letter out;

 _Draco,  
we knew from the letter that the twins sent us that your parents wouldn't  
be giving you anything for Christmas.  
But we know that no-one should be going without presents for Christmas,  
so we have sent you a big box of sweets that are for you alone,  
don't let the twins force you into sharing, or Emily for that matter.  
We have also been lead to believe that you won't have anywhere to go during the summer.  
Please know that you are more than welcome to come and stay and the Burrow.  
If you would like,  
Lots of Love  
Molly and Arthur Weasley._

Emily wrapped her arms around Draco's shoulders in a soothing way, like a sister trying to comfort her brother from a group of bullies, before all looking to see what Harry had got.

He received; a violet Weasley jumper with an 'H' on it and some home-made fudge from Mr and Mrs Weasley, a glass sculpture of a snowy owl from the twins, a silver bracelet with a slide engraved 'Flight' from Emily, a locket with a picture of him and his family on one side and him and his friends on the other from Hermione, a photo album from Draco, an invisibility cloak from his dad, a photograph of Sirius holding Harry on the old motorbike when Harry was a baby from Emily's parents and his mum and lastly a record player and some Muggle '80's records with speakers from Sirius.

The group pulled on their Weasley jumpers and headed down to breakfast but not before forcing Percy into his Weasley jumper and marching him down to breakfast with them.

 **Next chapter will be the rest of Christmas day.**


	5. Christmas Day And Quidditch Team

**Yes, I do know that in the books and films Tonks is five years older than Harry. I have said on multiple occasions that in this story Tonks in the same age as James, Remus, and Sirius. This has been said in the comments many times, Please, I know how it works in the films and books, but this is my work.  
Again, I don't own Harry Potter, which remains to J.K Rowling.**

Hermione, Emily, Sophia, Draco, Ron, Harry, and Lee watched crying with laughter as the twins forced Percy's Weasley jumper over his head and each marched him down to breakfast, the rest of group followed, still crying with laughter, each were wearing their Weasley jumpers, the twins seemed to be barking orders at Percy about what he was and wasn't allowed to do during Christmas Day. The group caught up and they all headed into the Great Hall for breakfast, upon arriving they saw a lot of mistletoe hanging from the ceiling and they all made it their personal mission to try and avoid getting stuck under the stuff. It was more than obvious that many people hadn't got the message to avoid it and were stuck under the mistletoe with no-one to kiss them.

They all sat down to a large breakfast before going out wrapped up warm to have a snowball fight and, much to Emily's happiness, it was still snowing very heavily. Those who had remained at the school for Christmas, including teachers, started a large snowball fight, and it was everyone for themselves. By the end of the fight, everyone was shivering except for Emily and Draco who had teamed up and built a fort near enough to the Whomping Willow so they weren't getting hit but no-one could sneak up behind them. This resulted in them having a lot of people running head on at them, the twins had jinxed a lot of large snowballs to constantly hit the back of Professor Quirrell's head.

After the hour-long snowball fight, Professor Dumbledore announced Emily and Draco the winners and told everyone to go and get a hot chocolate before getting changed, in the Gryffindor common room they had Harry's new record player playing a number of Muggle records like Adam and the Ants and Big Country. They were all dancing to Where The Rose Is Sown by Big Country while they were dripping from the now-melted snow on their clothes, even Percy was laughing, everyone was joking about and finally went to get changed just as the song came to an end, they removed the needle from the record. In the third year boys dorm, they all showered and changed before heading down to lunch, Emily was wearing her favourite jumper that the twins gave her in her first year, it was an Alice in Wonderland jumper that said 'We're All Mad Here' with the Cheshire Cat's grin, she loved it because the twins didn't understand Muggle sizes so got her a large one.

As they arrived in the Great Hall, George had his arm wrapped around Emily's waist, Fred held Hermione's hand, and Draco was holding Sophia's, they had forgotten about all the mistletoe, that was until George got stuck under some, Percy found this quite amusing thinking that the others would all laugh, the entire hall seemed to be looking, their eyes all gleaming with anticipation as Fred said "trust you," with an evil grin. Then without any warning, Emily just kissed him and the group carried on like nothing happened. George's arm snaked back around Emily's waist and he pulled her close,  
"I guess that we aren't keeping it a secret any longer then?"  
Emily shook her head lightly before smiling and kissing his cheek lightly. The entire hall, including the teachers, looked at them, all shocked. Money was suddenly being passed through the entire hall and Emily laughed when she saw Snape handing McGonagall 2 Galleons.

The group sat down to eat their lunch gaining funny looks as George still held Emily's hand until they were all sat down at the table with Percy, Draco, Harry, Lee and Sophia on one side and Emily, George, Fred, Hermione, and Ron on the other. They began to eat and joke with each other and then Draco began to blush profusely when Emily slipped up while speaking,  
"C'mon Snowflake, did you really expect Lucius and Narcissa to send you anything?" Emily didn't realize what she said but they all looked at her confused and Draco tried to hide his face while Harry was trying to stifle a laugh. Draco then tried to pull his jumper over his bracelet so that the others wouldn't see it. But before he hid it successfully Sophia grabbed his wrist and looked at the bracelet, she looked at it and then to Draco and lastly to Emily and Harry, both were still laughing very heavily. And that seemed it, the group carried on calling Draco 'Snowflake.' After lunch in the third year boy's dorm, they all began talking about nicknames,  
"Well I'm Ice-Eye," Emily said and they all agreed even though the twins and Lee had been calling her that since they met. Harry then looked up  
"I've been 'Flight' ever since I completed training to be a..." He faded off realizing what he had said and slowly looked at Emily. Hermione, Sophia, and Ron looked at her and George took her shaking hand as she spoke slowly, picking her words very carefully,  
"When I was born, I was different, special if you will. Anyway, well I... I'm- I'm a werewolf." The last word was said barely above a whisper but in the silence of the room, the group heard her, Ron backed away and Emily looked down, ashamed. Hermione looked at her and then spoke,  
"Last month, I saw a werewolf and two Winter Wolves running at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Was that you guys?"  
Emily, Fred and George all looked at each other and then back to Hermione, Ron hadn't stopped looking suspiciously at Emily who decided to end the tension,  
"C'mon lets go to the common room for a bit, join in with the others."

They entered the common room where everyone else was talking when Ron said,  
"Is that why Percy hated you for ages?" He glared daggers at Emily's back as Oliver Wood stormed over muttering about Angelina Johnson leaving the Quidditch team at the very start of season,  
"Emily, my lovely Emily, my sweet sweet loving caring Emily," he was getting glared at but it was all in good nature, "do you know anyone who would be good on the Quidditch team as a chaser, if not we forfeit the cup, do you know anyone to be your right hand, please?" He looked at Emily as all those around looked at Hermione and Emily just smiled and turned.  
"Oh sweet Hermione, I need a favour." Hermione agreed, she wasn't that confident on a broom but they would all help her out in the practice.

Ron had stopped liking Emily and was constantly making snide remarks about her being a werewolf, none of the others were bothered by it but Ron was. Hermione had noticed that the Prowl was led by Emily but she seemed to be guarded by the boys and no-one was allowed near her if the twins didn't like the look of that person. No-one other than George had noticed how badly Ron's comments were affecting Emily it was making her spiral downward into the state she was at when she first started at Hogwarts, it had taken her until Christmas before she was speaking even simple sentences and she wasn't fully speaking until the start of her second year.

 **Next chapter will be up soon, Thank you for the continued support.  
Sorry this has taken me so long to update but one of my friends is in a difficult place and I'm beginning to question myself about things ;)**


	6. Until The Year Is Out

**Thank you for the support, this is the next chapter for Quidditch Practice at the start of the new term.**

It was early on a Saturday morning when Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team arrived at the Quidditch pitch with Harry and Draco both trying for the seeker and Hermione training for Chaser. The team consisted of; Oliver Wood as keeper and team captain, Fred and George as beaters, Emily as Centre Chaser and Alicia Spinnet as Outside Left Chaser. The team only needed two players, quickly they were all up in the air and it seemed all of Gryffindor including Professor McGonagall came out to watch the game.

Madam Hooch released the Bludgers into the air and threw the Quaffle just after releasing the Golden Snitch. Hermione was watching as they had the Gryffindor substitutes playing as an opposing team. Emily grabbed the Quaffle and was quick to speed away on her Nimbus 2000 and Harry had been sent his and, much to his surprise, Draco had been sent one from Sirius. The group was quickly flying around when Emily became trapped by the other 'team'. She signalled to Fred and George who were circling below her and everyone held their breath, Emily jumped from her broom and was caught by George as her broom was caught by Fred, she was back on her broom before anyone could react, Hermione was awe-struck by the trio and realised that they must've been doing this for years to get that good at a trick like that.

After 10 minutes, Hermione joined in and helped with the broom swap as she noticed the team would circle Emily and she would pass to a chaser behind her. Hermione very quickly got to grips with what they were doing and soon was scoring strong goals for the team ready to be in the games. Then there was a test to see who would be the seeker, Harry was showing off, flying since he was very young but Draco was faster and caught the snitch. This meant that Draco was the Gryffindor Quidditch team's Seeker, much to Harry's dismay. On the walk up to the castle that night Emily said she would write her uncle on behalf of the team but didn't go into detail. As they arrived at lunch Emily ate quickly before heading to the common room to write a letter to Sirius and James.

The same night but at Marauder Manor, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, James and Lily had just sat down to dinner when a pitch black owl began tapping at the window, James went to grab it in and he read the letter to himself,  
 _Dear uncles Pads and Prongs,  
Draco and I are on the Quidditch team for Gryffindor!  
But if we stand a chance of winning this year, we need new brooms for the team, Don't let dad and Lily in on this because they won't let us, But 5 members of the team are now with really old brooms and I mean seriously old, I mean we have George and Fred on ones from like when you were in school, you can't let your own house lose to SLYTHERIN IU mean you must still have some house pride right? Please could you get up some,  
Love Ems._

James smiled at the thought of the Gryffindor Quidditch team all on Nimbus 2000's and he quickly informed Sirius and Tonks of the trip they would be the next morning. When morning arose, James, Tonks, and Sirius apparated to Diagon Alley to get the 5 Nimbus 2000's for the rest of the Quidditch team.

Saturday evening at Hogwarts was uneventful, well everywhere except the Gryffindor common room which had Muggle and Wizarding records playing on Harry's record player, all the Pure-bloods and Half-blood's now knew a lot of Muggle music and the Muggle-borns now knew a lot of Wizarding music. Everything was the same as usual, the room was chaos with everyone doing their own thing and the noise was unbelievable.

However, everything stopped when two owls carrying a single large package flew in through the window. The package was gently dropped into the open space in the middle of the common room, Emily stood from her place on George's knee's to see the parcel,  
"It's addressed to, and I quote, "The Greatest Quidditch Team This Side of The Pacific." Harry laughed as Emily read it out and the team came over and began to tear off the brown paper. Fred opened the box and everyone saw that there was 5 Nimbus 2000's in the box, meaning the whole team had the world's fastest brooms to use to win the Quidditch cup. They all looked at Emily,  
"Okay, so I sent a hint to my mum and uncles that the team didn't have very good brooms and an old Gryffindor chaser didn't want us to have to lose to Slytherin anymore," the whole house laughed.

At the bottom of the box was another small package with 'Emily' written on it in scribble-like writing, Oliver passed it to her and everyone watched as she carefully opened it. Inside there was a picture in a fragile-looking frame, it was an old one of Sirius, his deceased wife Marlene, twin girls only about 1-year-old, and four-year-old Emily, the girls had all been sat on Sirius' motorbike while Tonks had taken the picture, Emily smiled at the memory. Sirius had always said that one day he would give her that picture, Hermione looked over her shoulder suddenly angry at what she saw,  
"Why have you been sent a picture of my dead mum?" Emily turned her head so fast that it nearly gave her whiplash.

Emily grabbed Hermione's wrist tighter than she meant to, but didn't let go, and lead her up to the 3rd year boys dorm, she put a couple of powerful locking charms on the door and then turned to Hermione,  
"What do you mean that's your mum? How can she be, she died due to Voldemort, her two kids were with her, she thought their father was a spy for him but it turns out that some scum named Peter Pettigrew was the spy. Look, Mia, she died like 10 years ago, I remember the night, they never found the body's of the two girls." Emily had tears in her eyes as she looked at Hermione who was crying.

"My mum took me to my aunt and uncles, they told me that dad was a spy and that I should never bring him up, I found the same picture in the attic of my house. On the back was written ' _The Black Family With Emily December 1981'_ I always wanted to ask about it but never got the courage. My aunt and uncle never speak of my dad, and neither does my sister, they drilled it into us." Emily looked shocked at Hermione,  
"When I saw you in Diagon Alley, I thought I recognized you from somewhere, it was in your eye's I felt like I had seen them before but I couldn't place it, I wanted to find out more. When I got here I looked up my dad and found that he was a falsely accused spy who spent close to three years in Azkaban. His name is Sirius Black." By this point, Emily was silently crying with uncontrollable tears falling down her cheeks,  
"That's my uncle," Emily whispered it. She now knew why she knew this girl, she needed to write Sirius.

The two girls went back to the common room where they saw Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and Sophia waiting for them to return. Emily saw her uncle and smiled, she came running over to him and hugged him and whispered,  
"It's Hermione, Padfoot, it's Hermione Jean Black."  
"I know" Sirius whispered back. Dumbledore saw that Emily was crying and knew that she had figured it out.  
"Earlier today, Emily, a Death-Eater went looking for a Muggle couple. Hermione, Sophia, your aunt and uncle were murdered," Dumbledore looked at them sadly,  
"Why is he here?" Sophia asked,  
"Sirius is here because, as you know, your mother thought that your father was a spy for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, this was in fact a lie. Your father was locked in Azkaban for three years, but he was proved innocent. Sirius is in fact-"  
"Our father," Hermione finished,  
"Emily had a picture sent to her, it's the same one that our aunt and uncle would always have up," Dumbledore nodded at the girl,  
"I wanted to tell you because I didn't want either of you to feel abandoned if you write your aunt and uncle and they don't reply."

That night, Emily's head was spinning, the group all went to sleep but Emily just lay looking at the ceiling before walking over to the windowsill where she sat looking out over the rest of the grounds of Hogwarts. She couldn't get her mind over the fact that she had been spending most of her time with Hermione Black. She looked at the sleeping girl and smiled, she walked over and put the picture on Hermione's bed-side. No matter how much she wanted that picture it belonged to Hermione, she was Sirius' daughter and after all it was her who needed to get to know her family and Emily would eventually take back the picture when they found the one from Hermione's aunt and uncle's attic.

At breakfast the next day, the Prowl were laughing and joking but all that stopped suddenly and the entire group got up and left quickly, everyone was watching them, Neville had left with them. The rest of the hall looked around confused, eyes settled on Harry who looked like he was trying to hide away.

Outside the hall the group ran to their dorm, they had all forgotten about the map. As they looked at it they saw that the page was blank and Emily picked it up and whispered,  
"Family isn't made of blood," they all cheered as words began to appear on the page in front of them, 

_Ice-Eye, Alpha,  
Beta, Gama,  
Speedy and Snow-Flake,  
Are proud to present,  
The Map Of The Prowl._

The group cheered once more. George spoke this time,  
"Trouble succeeded," the map faded. Harry and Ron came into the room but neither of them knew what was happening.

The year was quickly ending, Harry, Ron and Sophia had disappeared during the night and ended up getting injured, Professor Quirrle had died and had had Voldemort in him. At the end of year feast, Dumbledore was speaking  
"Another year gone! And I must trouble you with an old man's wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts. Now as I understand it, the house cup needs awarding and the points stand as thus; in fourth place, Gryffindor, with 312 points, in third place, Hufflepuff, 352, second, Ravenclaw, with 426, and Slytherin, 472." A storm of applaud and cheering broke out from the Slytherin table,  
"Yes, yes, well done Slytherin. However recent events must be taken into account. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best game of chess Hogwarts has seen in a long time, I award Gryffindor house 20 points. Next to Miss Sophia Black, for the use of cool knowledge in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor 50 points. Third to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house 50 points. Next to Miss Emily Lupin, protecting yourself is one thing, but it takes a lot to protect as many as possible, I award Gryffindor 40 points. There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies, but just as much to stand up to your friends. I therefore award 10 points to Mr Neville Longbottom."

The hall sounded like an explosion had just taken place, Gryffindor had gone from last to first in a matter of minutes and The Prowl were with the rest of the school, except Slytherin, in cheering on the Gryffindor house.

The next morning arose and the school were heading to the station, Sophia came over to Hermione and hugged her. They all boarded the train and the Prowl, Neville, Sophia and Ron all sat in one compartment. They were discussing their plans for the summer,  
"Oh, a lot of Quidditch will be played," the whole compartment, except Draco, were laughing at Emily's comment, when the laughing died down, Draco spoke up,  
"Where am I going to stay, I can't go home, not now,"  
"We didn't tell you?!" Fred said, mentally slapping himself,  
"Mum says that you can come and live with us," George said,  
"And James has said that he will take you out to get some stuff soon," Emily added. Draco smiled happily, he felt loved in this group. Truly loved for the first time.  
"They would really do that for me?" Draco said in shock,  
"Like we've been telling you all year; family doesn't end with blood but it doesn't start there either, family cares for you no matter who you are, what you've been or where you come from, they are there in the good, the bad, all of it, that's family. And right now, I'd say that's what we are with what we've all faced this year," Emily took another look at her Hogwarts family and smiled before cuddling into George one last time.

 **Next chapter will be start of the summer.**


	7. Start of Summer

**This is the start of the summer for all the Prowl kids, it will start at the train station and probably cover the families adjusting to their new additions.**

The group climbed off the train and all ran over to where the Weasley's and Marauders were stood, Draco had seen his parents but he ran none-the-less, his hair was messy rather than sleek like his parents had told him to keep it, they were all also wearing their Weasley jumpers and Muggle style outfits such as jeans and a tee-shirt for Draco and Evelyn's usual checked skirt and a black long sleeved top which helped cover the scars she got from her monthly transformation. Lucius and Narcissa looked to see Draco and when they found him they were shocked, he was running across the platform with the Weasley children and his 'cousins', his posture wasn't the one he had been taught, his hair looked like it hadn't been slicked back for weeks and they were right, he was looking behind him when he tripped over his feet.

Draco grabbed Sophia's hand as he tripped from losing concentration on where he was going and they all laughed as he pulled Sophia down with him, Emily helped him up while Lee helped Sophia up, and George lifted Draco as they all laughed, he had grazed his knee but it wasn't major. They met up with their families and all were chatting,  
"Oh, school is amazing, it's HUGE, and Willow, they weren't joking the staircases MOVE! Draco is the Gryffindor seeker and I'm not even on the team." Harry spoke so fast it was impossible to understand him,  
"Harry. Breathing is good for your health," Emily joked, they all headed off of the platform where the families were planning for all the kids to come to Marauders Manor at some point during to holiday.

The Weasley's all arrived at the Burrow and Draco was awestruck. He had grown up in a manner but this was so much better. It was more homely than anything he had ever seen, Fred and George hadn't let Draco out of their sight yet and he didn't mind, Ron also hadn't stopped glaring at Draco out of hatred, it seemed that Ron thought a name meant everything,  
"It's not much, but it's home," George said,  
"I think it's brilliant," Draco said looking around himself.  
"Draco, dear, you'll be sharing a room with Ron, is that OK?" Asked Molly,  
"Yeah, I don't have any problem with that. Do you, Ron?" Draco looked at him,  
"No. No problem at all," Ron spoke through gritted teeth. Everyone went to unpack and Draco was the first done. He headed downstairs and saw Molly,  
"Umm. Mrs Weasley, could you teach me how to cook?" Molly turned around and looked at the 12-year-old with a smile.

At the Marauder Manor, the group just arrived back, the twin girls looked around themselves, speechless; the manor was huge but welcoming with plants growing up the sides, surrounded by forest on all sides and a river flowing at the front of the house, a Quidditch pitch was the front garden complete with stands and broom sheds. Heading into the house everyone departed and Sirius began showing Sophia and Hermione the house. They entered the house and were met with a long bright corridor with red tapestry, there were wooden doors leading off the sides, the door at the other end of the corridor was made entirely from glass. The girls were gobsmacked, they looked around and saw Sirius walking towards one of the doors that was the stairs,  
"Shall we go to your rooms?" The girls nodded and ran to catch up with him. As they reached one door there was a wooden panel with ' _Hermione_ ' written in swirled writing and an envelope engraved next to it. The door across the hall was identical apart from the word which read ' _Sophia_ ' with an owl engraved in the wood next to it.

The two girls went into their own rooms after being shown the rest of the house, Hermione instantly fell in love with her room, it was perfect; one half of the room, the walls were just bookshelves, in one of the bookshelves was a ladder that led up to a reading nook. The windowsill was cushioned with purple pillows and a gold blanket, the bed was set against another wall with a Muggle record player to the side of it. Hermione just let her jaw drop at the sight, after ditching her jacket she went to find Emily.

It took Hermione about ten minutes to find Emily's room, and as soon as she opened the door, she gasped; the room was a hexagonal shape with book cases making up the walls of one side of the room the rest was made up by two doors leading to a bathroom and a walk-in wardrobe, the light made the room look like a forest by casting shadows on the wall, on one wall where there isn't a bookshelf is a fireplace with a red sofa in front of it, at the opposite side of the room as a king-sized bed with lilac bedding on, at the far side of the room is a sitting room where there is a window looking out over the forest and river on the grounds below. Emily came back into her room with a bag of sweets and then grabbed her favourite book from the shelf, Hermione didn't have time to see the title before Emily went up a ladder into a reading nook in one of the walls. The last wall seemed to be filled with Quidditch supplies. Loud music was playing, Big Country with the Seer album, Emily was nodding along to the music while reading an old looking book. Hermione noticed a huge collection of records on one side of her bed and couldn't help but speak,  
"How come you know so many Muggle songs?" Emily laughed slightly before sitting up and putting the bookmark back in her book,  
"Grandpa was a Muggle-Born and he loved records so he buys me them every now and then. Also Nain was a Muggle and I see her quite often so she always takes me record shopping." Hermione nodded but Emily could see her confusion,  
"Grandpa is my mum's dad, my mum's mum is known as Grams. My dad's dad is known as Pops while his mum is known as Nain which is Welsh for Grandma." Hermione nodded because it actually made sense to her, just then both girls realised that the record had ended, Emily swapped it for Ultravox Greatest Hits.  
"So how many of you are there here?" Hermione asked,  
"Well here there are ten of us. You, me, my mum – Tonks, my dad – Remus, your dad, - Sirius, James, Harry, Sophia and Willow. My dad is often called Moony, James is known as Prongs, Sirius is known as Padfoot. Like how you're known as Speedy, Harry's known as Flight, I'm known as Ice-Eye and such forth." Hermione nodded before the two girls climbed up into the reading nook where they stayed talking and laughing long into the afternoon, right up to the point where they were called down for dinner.

Everyone sat down as James dished the food up onto plates and told them to keep passing it round. As he looked up he saw that they were just keeping passing the plate around the table, no-one was putting them down,  
"You brought that one on yourself Uncle Prongs," Emily said while laughing. After that they all began eating their meals while talking about how school was, Sophia seemed to join in easily but Hermione was having trouble, Emily leant over to her and whispered,  
"If they say something just begin talking, eventually this lot shut up and listen, when they do start from the beginning, you can talk about anything at the table, we have meals like this just so people can say what they want," Hermione smiled at Emily.

Dinner continued with civilised conversation when Lily directed a question at Hermione and Emily,  
"Professor Dumbledore sent us an owl last week Emily, telling us that you had broken your record of detentions, apparently you have made an ally of Hermione in your prankster group," Emily was quick to begin eating again and the Marauders all looked at each other before they all began chuckling slightly, Hermione spoke,  
"Well we didn't hurt anyone too badly," Emily was smiling proudly to Hermione while Sophia looked at her disapprovingly. This seemed to be happening a lot more recently, almost as if something happened between the sisters,  
"I thought you were the sensible one out of the pair of us?" Sophia asked quite spitefully, Emily looked slightly angry at Sophia and this made the adults think that something went on during the school year,  
"Well Hermione isn't an amateur, and we make sure that she isn't caught too often. She spends the time researching. Oh by the way, you can have this back," Emily slid the Marauders Map across the table, all the Marauders looked at her confused while Hermione, Emily and Harry beamed proudly,  
"We don't need it anymore," Lily, Willow and Sophia looked at the rest of the occupants of the table with utter confusion as the Marauders and Tonks began clapping the three kids who got up and bowed.

Dinner at the Burrow was an experience entirely for Draco, Molly was fussing over him, making sure that he was getting enough to eat, Charlie and Bill were sat at one end of the table with Percy who looked displeased, Ginny was sat next to Ron who was opposite Fred and George who were sat on either side of Draco, Molly and Arthur were at the top of the table. The conversations were going between different groups when the conversation turned to Draco, Charlie looked at him,  
"I hear that you made the Gryffindor team, what position you play?" Draco looked shy but spoke anyway,  
"Seeker, the twins said that you were one when you were at school Charlie," Charlie laughed at his newest 'brother',  
"That's right, loved every second of it, great fun," Draco agreed eagerly, the conversation became about Quidditch and Ron was feeling ignored.

After dinner the family went into the living room where Fred, George and Draco were talking, Draco noticed that George seemed a little out of it,  
"What's wrong, George, you look... worried," George looked at Draco and smiled lightly,  
"I'm just worried about Emily, the nightmares have been worse this year than before," Draco nodded,  
"Well she has her family with her, and Hermione, and Harry, they'll all look out for her, besides isn't she coming over next week,"  
"You have a point there, Snow-Flake. C'mon lets go and get some sleep," Draco was hugged by each of the twins, Fred whispered to him,  
"If Ron gives you a hard time our room is just across the hall," Draco smiled before heading to bed.

Emily lay sound asleep when Hermione snuck in, Emily subconsciously lifted the duvet to allow space for Hermione, Hermione noticed the tears running down Emily's cheeks and hugged the older girl. Emily seemed to relax slightly. Hermione went back to her room, happy that the older girl was sleeping soundly. About an hour later, she heard the creaking of floorboards and a voice that was familiar enter Emily's room, she realised it was Emily's dad.

Remus stood in the doorway of Emily's room knowing that her nightmares were always worse on the first night home, he quickly realised that she was shaking while she slept, he came over to her and woke her carefully, she woke and collapsed into his arms crying heavily.

When the next morning arose no-one went to wake Emily, Sophia kept saying that someone should to which Hermione whispered,  
"I'd like to see ya try," she smirked into the cup of tea that she had been given, Sophia glared at her sister angrily. The adults all looked at each other and smiled, Hermione definitely had inherited Sirius' sarcasm while Sophia had inherited Marlene's temper. While they all stood in the kitchen, Emily came in and hopped up to sit on the kitchen counter where Tonks passed her a cup of tea. The group all laughed at her. Hermione had noticed that Emily liked to sit on anything but a chair, always sitting on the table or the floor, Hermione had never understood why though. Emily's mind seemed far away and Tonks noticed, she walked over to where Emily was and hugged her. Emily smiled,  
"Thanks mum." Her voice was gentle, something which Hermione had only heard a handful of times, Emily's eyes were red and puffy like she had been crying. Her hair was a mess, it seemed paler than normal as well. Her clothes were just baggy. Hermione came over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her tightly, Emily wrapped her arms around her friend before motioning for her to follow her back upstairs.

The two girls went into Emily's room, Emily closed the door softly, the fire was crackling gently in the corner as Emily led Hermione to the red sofa, the two sat and Emily broke down crying into her friend's arms.

 **Thanks for reading, next chapter should be up soon xx.**


End file.
